Feu et glace
by Koji2
Summary: Un petit lemon YohjixAya *yaoi*


Auteur : Kôji

Base : Weiss Kreuz

Pairing : YohjixAya

Genre : PWP, lemon donc pas de scénar, juste un petit plaisir d'auteur

Feu et glace

S'approchant lentement d'Aya, Yohji prit son visage entre ses mains et posa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

Le rouquin resta impassible, se contentant de fixer son aîné dans les yeux.

Fermant les yeux, Yohji se pencha à nouveau vers lui et l'embrassa.

Le baiser fut plus long que le précédant, plus tendre.

Se rapprochant de son compagnon, le blond pressa son corps contre le sien tandis que sa langue caressait doucement ses lèvres, cherchant à s'insinuer entre.

Hésitant, Aya les entre-ouvrit, laissant le membre doux et humide envahir sa bouche et goûter sa saveur. 

Passant ses bras autour du blond, il répondit timidement à son baiser, sa langue frôlant d'abord celle de son nouvel amant avant de la caresser et de jouer avec.

L'un des bras de Yohji enserra la taille de son cadet alors que sa main glissait dans ses cheveux, lui caressant doucement la nuque.

Aya laissa échapper un soupir d'aise qui alla se perdre dans la bouche de son amant.

Ils s'embrassèrent longtemps, s'abandonnant tout deux aux sensations délicieuses qui s'étaient emparées d'eux. 

Plaquant son amant contre le mur, Yohji délaissa sa bouche pour déposer des baisers enflammés le long de sa mâchoire et de sa gorge.

Un faible gémissement s'échappa des lèvres d'Aya. Rejetant la tête en arrière, il laissa ses mains se glisser dans la chevelure blonde, offrant sa gorge à son amant pour de nouveaux baisers.

Les mains de Yohji descendirent le long des hanches du rouquin. L'une d'elle s'arrêta sur sa hanche tandis que l'autre poursuivit sa route le long de sa cuisse, levant la jambe d'Aya pour presser davantage son bassin contre le sien. 

Le contact fit gémir les deux hommes, attisant leur désir.

Aya arqua le dos, ses mains s'agrippant aux épaules de son amant tandis que les lèvres de celui-ci laissaient des marques rouges dans son cou puis sur sa gorge. 

La main de Yohji se glissa sous le tee-shirt du rouquin pour caresser sa poitrine, effleurant à chaque passage les grains de chair durcissant peu à peu. Retirant le vêtement devenu gênant, Yohji posa ses lèvres sur la peau nouvellement mise à nue. Il en embrassa chaque centimètre et laissa sa langue en goûter la saveur, une saveur à la fois laiteuse et légèrement salée.

Chaque allée et venue laissa une traînée de salive sur la peau frémissante, arrachant des soupirs de plaisir au rouquin.

Puis les lèvres se refermèrent finalement sur un mamelon, le suçant tendrement.

Aya laissa échapper un cri suivi d'un long gémissement lorsqu'il sentit une langue titiller son téton gauche puis passer à l'autre.

Cette douce torture lui sembla à la fois longue et rapide, lorsqu'il sentit finalement la bouche de son amant délaisser sa poitrine.

Yohji embrassa les muscles fermes de son ventre avant de glisser sa langue dans le petit orifice qui l'ornait. Elle joua avec quelques instants avec avant de tracer des cercles tout autour.

Le souffle chaud de son amant sur sa peau humide fit frémir Aya qui soupira de plaisir à chaque baiser. S'abandonnant totalement aux douces attentions que lui prodiguait le blond, il gardait les yeux fermés. Ses mains allaient et venaient dans son dos, se glissant sous sa chemise pour toucher sa peau, la déboutonnant lentement avant de la faire glisser sur les épaules fermes de son amant, la faisant tomber sur le sol.

D'une main habile, Yohji ouvrit le pantalon du rouquin, devenu trop étroit, et le retira, rapidement suivi par ses sous-vêtements.

Remontant jusqu'au visage d'Aya, sa bouche se plaqua à nouveau contre la sienne pour un baiser affamé.

Son corps nu pressé contre celui de son amant, Aya l'embrassa avidement, les mains serrées possessivement autour de son cou et de son visage. Sa jambe remonta lentement le long de celle de Yohji, la caressant sensuellement avant d'enserrer sa taille.

Le blond laissa sa main courir le long du dos nu de son partenaire tandis que l'autre se refermait sur une fesse ronde, la massant tendrement.

Sans rompre leur baiser, il souleva Aya et passa son autre jambe autour de sa taille.

Accroché au blond, le rouquin blottit son visage dans son cou et se laissa porter jusqu'au lit.

Yohji déposa son amant sur le matelas et se redressa, retirant le reste de ses vêtements.

Puis reprenant sa place au-dessus du rouquin, il déposa un furtif baiser sur ses lèvres avant de descendre le long du corps qui s'offrait à lui, ses mains en caressant chaque partie tout en évitant la zone sensible du bas ventre.

Aya soupira d'aise à chaque caresse, sentant son désir croître de seconde en seconde. Penchant la tête sur le côté, il regarda son amant se positionner entre ses jambes, un sourire mutin aux lèvres.

Caressant les longues jambes fines, Yohji les embrassa amoureusement, s'attardant sur l'intérieur des cuisses. 

Ecartant les jambes en signe d'invite, Aya frissonna de plaisir au fur et à mesure que les lèvres avides s'approchaient de sa virilité.

Yohji leva les yeux vers son amant et prit le membre dur entre sa main. Il en embrassa la base avant de poser un baiser en son bout et de l'engloutir entièrement.

Les mains d'Aya se crispèrent sur les draps tandis qu'un cri de pur plaisir franchissait ses lèvres. 

Yohji entama un lent va et vient, sa langue caressant le membre sur toute sa longueur pendant que ses doigts jouaient avec ses parties inférieures, envoyant des ondes de plaisir dans tout le corps du rouquin.

Le blond accéléra peu à peu la cadence, ses yeux ne quittant pas un seul instant le visage de son amant qui gémissait de plus belle. 

Sentant celui-ci trop près de l'extase, il délaissa son sexe pour descendre plus bas. Ecartant légèrement les fesses d'Aya, il glissa sa langue dans l'orifice jusque là inviolé, arrachant un nouveau cri au rouquin.

Haletant, celui-ci se cabra davantage en sentant le membre chaud s'insinuer en lui. 

Yohji prit son temps pour préparer son amant, lui prodiguant en même temps de nouvelles caresses. Ses mains remontèrent le long de ses hanches, lui chatouillant les reins avant de caresser son torse.

Se sentant sur le point d'exploser, Aya jeta un regard implorant à son amant qui était tout aussi impatient que lui.

Le blond se redressa et souleva le bassin d'Aya, se positionnant devant l'entrée palpitante.

Un sentiment de crainte et d'impatience s'empara du rouquin lorsqu'il sentit le membre dur pulser contre lui. 

Yohji lui sourit tendrement avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser tout en le pénétrant lentement.

Le cri d'Aya alla se perdre dans la bouche de son amant tandis que son corps se crispait sous l'intrusion. S'accrochant davantage à Yohji, il attendit que la douleur reflue, répondant tendrement à son baiser.

Le blond commença à bouger en lui, glissant sa main entre leur deux ventres pour caresser le sexe de son amant.

Gémissant, Aya passa ses jambes autour du blond, l'attirant plus profondément en lui tandis que leurs lèvres poursuivaient leurs baisers passionnés. 

Les coups de bassin de Yohji se firent de plus en plus rapides à mesure que le plaisir montait en lui. 

Sa main libre chercha celle de son amant et la serra possessivement une fois qu'elle l'eut trouvée, leurs doigts s'entrelaçant. 

Rejetant la tête en arrière, Aya cria le nom de son amant alors qu'un coup de reins plus fort que les autres le conduisit jusqu'à l'extase. 

Haletant le nom du rouquin, Yohji arqua soudain le dos, se libéra à son tour dans un long râle avant de s'écrouler sur son amant.

La tête posée sur sa poitrine, il ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par les battements de cœur saccadés d'Aya. 

Sa main toujours serrée dans celle du blond, Aya passa son bras libre autour de lui et déposa un tendre baiser sur son front.

Soupirant d'aise, Yohji esquissa un sourire et frotta doucement sa joue contre la peau moite de son torse.

Leurs jambes étroitement enlacées, les deux hommes s'endormirent rapidement, blottis l'un contre l'autre.

Fin

Retour


End file.
